stargateempiresfandomcom-20200216-history
Zar'roc
Goa'uld Name: Zar'roc Hosts Name: Light Known Aliases/nicknames: God of Power, Protection and Wisdom Age: 3200 years old Gender: Male Race: Goa’uld Height/Weight: Height: 186cm; Weight: 94kg Faction: Goa'uld Rank: Minor Goa’uld Homeworld: P3X-984 Current place of residence: Rhea Starting Items/Updated Item‘s: Clothing & Armour: White Jackel Guard Armour Weapon(s)/Item(s): Personal/Followers: (500) Jaffa {C}Starship(s): (1) Flagship Ha'tak: The Zanza (2) Alkesh (100) Death Gliders Planets: P3X-184 Rhea Personal Info: Personality: Zar'roc is a Not as Cruel as most Goa’uld are, he is Sarcastic when playing with enemies. He does have a short temper and tolerance level towards others, Zar'roc is a quick thinker and great strategist when in battle, he also is great at science and is always in Search for Ancient technologies and anything with their writing. He doesn’t mind other Goa’uld unless they try to kill him or steal his technologies which most do but will go into agreements with some and then he will share them, His weakness is his will to protect his work. though since his time in the galaxy he has started to let his host out. light is much like Zar'roc minus the cruelty part though since the bending between them he is cruel sometimes but only when he has to be, he is more caring then Zar'roc and is a better fleet commander. Detailed History: Zar'roc is a young Goa’uld he ruled under Anubis when he was a system lord, and even controlled some planets as he was his lead scientist of ancient technology. When Anubis was Attacked so was Zar'roc his fleet was destroyed except for 1 Ha’tak and some Alkesh and Tel’taks. Zar'roc went into hiding for years and continued his work trying to find new technologies and making new ones by using the ATA gene his host had he was able to Research Ancient technologies and their Language. He ran into some other Goa’uld and soon had another Ha’tak and a new planet. After a while a system lord learnt of Zar'roc and what he was doing and attacked him taking his technologies for himself. Zar'roc again went into hiding and stayed in his Sarcophagus for over 1000 years until the time delay activated and he came too. And after 1000 years Zar'roc wasn’t know in the universe he learnt of the Tau’ri and the other new factions very easily. Zar'roc began to gain his fleet back and soon had Ha’tak again. he used these to get his research notes for his buried lab and his own Jaffa came to its number needed to help Zar'rocs Studies. Zar'roc ended up finding a small planet in which his research could continue but like all of his Research a High ranking Goa’uld found out but this time Zar'roc was ready and but before he could leave the Goa‘uld had taken his ship the goa’uld had found lost data stating that Zar'roc was the lead Researcher in Ancient technologies Zar'roc had given the Drug that allowed the Goa’uld to access the ATA gene in some hosts bodies allowing them to use Ancient technology to boost there own. Category:Goa'uld Category:NPC characters Category:Origins Characters Category:People